


Zero Gravity Training

by Iceshillendrig



Series: Mission To Space [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Blushing, Crack, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Or is there?!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Yeosang thinks he's cool, but the yunhorse cock too strong, very self indulgent btw im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: "I understand what you mean, the adrenaline rush of physical activity is pretty neat isn't it?" Yunho comments making to hold the smaller's hand, he's been doing that alot lately. "And I've still got plenty of energy to go. So I suggest..."Yeosang smiled, trying to hide his excitement. Oh Higher Cosmic Being, he was gonna be asked to retire early and bend Yunho in half-"...that we burn it off at the exercising facility! I miss the burn of pumping iron." Yunho finishes, flexing for no reason as Yeosang tastes blood with how hard he had bit his lip to hide his disappointment."Splendiiiiid." Yeosang couldn't stop how shaky his voice was.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Mission To Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Zero Gravity Training

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning to write Yunsang again so soon but I read yunsang gym buddies in a tweet after wooyoung's recent dance cover and i had tunnel vision + finally writing down the little plot lines I still had for this AU so! We are here now ahihi.
> 
> Also a warning for mentions of wounds and bleeding.

"Good work crew! This haul should probably feed us for quite some time if we deal correctly." Hongjoong praises the entirety of ATEEZ after they have gotten back to their aircraft.

An unknown spaceship docked to the Kunkka while they were refueling, which led to a shoot out that was eerily similar to the sci-fi films; enemies failing to hit anyone while Yeosang landed every pull of his trigger. 

Their boss had been tough, a titanic tentacled-face creature that dwarfed even Yunho in size. But they were able to take it down without any major loss. 

The team cheered in celebration through different states of damage, ranging to scratches to some still bleeding wounds, but that's nothing Mingi and Wooyoung couldn't handle.

"You're all dismissed!" The captain salutes, which was promptly returned as everyone chatted among themselves as Hongjoong asks Jongho to help him put their loot into storage.

Mingi and Wooyoung excused themselves to head to the clinic, and Seonghwa and San eyed each other, nodding before they went opposite ways.

Leaving Yunho and Yeosang alone.

The co-captain felt a migraine coming at the crew's antics. Ever since he had helped the omega out during a great time of stress, their little "space ship" shenanigans going on increased tenfold.

"I could see the cogs turning in your head Yunho." The blonde chuckled lightly as he produces a damp handkerchief, moving close to the taller to bandage at his head wound. And if it wasn't for the concussion he got from being tossed by a 12 foot tall squidface, he would think Yeosang looked ethereal even when his arm was nashed nastily.

"Oh, but your arm-"

"A little pain is exhilarating, nothing to worry about. And your head is dripping." The worried tone and the scent emenating from the blonde was so relaxing that Yunho could only sigh.

Yeosang truly adored the co-captain, and although he was an oddball to what Terra Omega defined as an omega, he still had that longing to be in a pack. Whether that entailed him returning to his planet or ATEEZ letting him mark them up was still up in the air.

But what he did know, was that he was absolutely attracted to Yunho. And it wasn't one-sided.

So why weren't they fucking everday!?

Even after they had confessed to each other, the omega had found out that the co-captain was rather... Dense. 

Sure, maybe they would hold hands a bit longer than usual, lock ankles underneath the dining table. And if Yeosang pouted enough, he'd get a kiss from the forehead.

But alas, Yunho does have an important role in the ship and easy busy almost every time. Ranging from ship reparations to opening the kraken eggs jar Wooyoung loved so much, the omega could never demand that the co-captain spend more time with here.

Not to mention the fact they weren't even dating. Yeosang would bargain for a purely sexual relationship at this point.

"I understand what you mean, the adrenaline rush of physical activity is pretty neat isn't it?" Yunho comments making to hold the smaller's hand, he's been doing that alot lately. "And I've still got plenty of energy to go. So I suggest..."

Yeosang smiled, trying to hide his excitement. Oh Higher Cosmic Being, he was gonna be asked to retire early and bend Yunho in half-

"...that we burn it off at the exercising facility! I miss the burn of pumping iron." Yunho finishes, flexing for no reason as Yeosang tastes blood with how hard he had bit his lip to hide his disappointment.

"Splendiiiiid." Yeosang couldn't stop how shaky his voice was, but it wasn't such a bad idea actually.

Idea. The metaphorical light bulb graced the blonde immediately as he thought of a way to seduce the co-captain.

"We should change into more comfortable clothes, meet you there in half an hour." Yunho pecks him the cheek, light and feathery, heading towards his room as he leaves the omega stunned and blushing.

It took every bit of willpower for Yeosang to not melt where he stood.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Yeosang rummages through his closet for his tracksuit when he comes across one of his most prized posessions; the violin his sister had bought him the day he ran from home.

He grabs the little gift card attached to that still contained her penmanship.

_"Congratulations to the start of a new chapter in your life! Make sure to still visit, and if you can, bring the lucky person you end up falling in love with. - Dami."_

Yeosang's lips purse wistfully. With his Heat taken care of, he actually skipped out on visiting.

The piece of advice that stuck with him most rang in his head suddenly, hardening his resolve even further on his plan to date the co-captain.

"You'll meet him soon, sister."

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

"Yeosang! You came!" Yunho greeted, breathless as he ran on the threadmill.

"Phrasing." Seonghwa tuts as he emerges from the showers, with his silly little bandana on his head and his silly little apron carrying cleaning supplies.

"Yeah, I couldn't back down the offer to release some tension." Yeosang begins to stretch near the mirrored wall, trying to put his advantages in display. He knew he had a nice ass, and his tracksuit pants really brought them out.

"Ugh I see what this is." Seonghwa scrunches his nose, heading towards the door, "I'll just come clean some more later."

Yunho turns off the threadmill, letting it sttop before hopping off, "What area are you going to be training today, Sangie?"

Yeosang tried to not blush at the nickname. Willing the butterflies in his stomach to stop making such a big deal. He was trying to land himself a man dammit! "I'm not sure yet, maybe after a set up of push ups? I'll decide by then."

The taller moved to sit on a bench in front of him, chugging down a water bottle and wow- he looked like he belong in an advertisement. The long column of his neck in full display.

It still even had the marks his fangs left the last time.

Fuck, he felt his resolve crumbling.

"Don't let me distract you now, I'm just gonna take a little rest before going back at it." Yunho smiles at him as he wipes his mouth with his wrist.

And Yunho shouldn't really be saying that when he wears basketball shorts. Because everyone is going to zone in on the massive carbon dick print in his crotch and make their brain implode because of it's sheer size. 

Yeosang felt slick begin trickling from his rim. What the fuck is this man's problem!? 

So he begins doing his push ups anyway, the floor becoming much more interesting as he enjoyed the delicious burn of his muscles being worked. 

Sometime later, the air became charged with something lustful as they eyed each other while using different facilities of the gym, each bead of sweat modified their clothing. 

Yunho had rolled up his sleeves while Yeosang had unzipped his tracksuit, enjoying the way the former drank up the exposed skin from his collarbone down to defined plains of his abdomen. 

He sees the co-captain lick his lips before he starts speaking, "Have you ever tried to bench lift?" 

Yeosang shook his head as he drank from a water bottle, using one side of his top to fan himself. 

"You should try it! I'll even spot for you." 

Well he didn't even know what that meant, but agreed nonetheless as he got himself in position to use the equipment and-

Oh no.

Yunho's crotch was just hovering above his face. 

The taller was going on a monologue about what he was supposed to do, but his mind was tuning it out because he can SMELL the musk radiating from it tenfold thanks to his biology. 

He can feel himself drool and drip slick at the scent. It smelled like the soap he uses and the knowledge just turns him on to no end and he's pretty sure he'll pop a boner anytime soon now-

"To summarize, just lift this dumbell up and I'll be here to help." Yunho flashes him that dazzling smile full of pearly whites that has him squirming. 

So he does just that, but him not listening to the advice had been terrible because his grip isn't right and he feels his arms about to give out. 

Before his life could even flash before his eyes, Yunho's there helping him lift up the barbell to put it back on place and Yeosang nearly died as the co-captain very much just teabagged him accidentally. 

Something snaps inside the omega. 

"I am SO sorry that happened-" Yunho tries to apologize as Yeosang stands up, pushing him up the mirrored wall as his lips were attacked hungrily. 

It takes the co-captain a few seconds before he kisses back with the same amount of fervor, hands running up to run through the omega's hair. 

"You're driving me to an early grave," Yeosang comments once they separate to breathe, strings of saliva between them as he begins nipping at the taller's neck. He presses his hips and moaned as he felt the enormous erection Yunho was sporting that on his own aching arousal. 

"Fuck-" A moan comes out all wet and lewd from the taller as Yeosang fumbles with the strings of his basketball shorts, "Glad I'm not the only one." 

"I'm going to suck your dick." Came the smaller man's declaration as he kneels down to greet the member he sets free, the prick slapping him in the face eagerly which left a smudge of pre-cum at the tip of his nose. 

Shamelessly, Yeosang takes a whiff of the humanly scent before taking the cock all in one go, swooping down and enjoying the taste of it. It was hot and salty on his tongue as he began bobbing his head with renewed vigor. 

Yunho's knees buckled at the attention he was getting, doing his best to hold himself up the mirrored wall, the chill of it doing nothing to douse his burning skin. Placing a hand at the back of the omega's skull, the co-captain tried his best to guide him as his dick gets suctioned like a pro. 

The raw, yet refreshing scent he inhales whenever his nose nestles at the taller's pubes was feeling Yeosang's head as he feels his underwear getting soaked at both ends, pre-cum leaving a dark spot at his front while slick cascading freely like a waterfall behind him. 

"Fuck, Yeosangie, I'm gonna cum if you keep it up." Yunho breathes out, looking just as wrecked as the man below him. 

Luckily, Yeosang takes mercy and pulls off with a wet pop. He begins palming himself through his pants, easing some of the edge off. 

"Then how-" Yeosang coughs, voice raw from choking on the taller's girth, "How do you want to cum?" 

And the co-captain was just so full of surprises today. 

He yanks Yeosang up to stand from his armpits, pushing his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion, and brushing a hand between the omega's cheeks to collect the wetness that flowed from his hole before using it to lube up both of their pricks. 

"Just like this-" Yunho's voice was laced with desperation as he brought both cockheads in one hand and began to stroke, the electricity that ran down Yeosang's spine was gonna make him faint. 

"Yunho- I just need you to know that was the hottest shit anyone has ever done to me." Yeosang sounded so wrecked as his hands wrap around the taller's neck, surrendering to the feeling as he felt his eyes roll back to check on his completely melted brain. 

The co-captain only managed a chuckle before returning his focus to stroke their cocks, the squelch from the slick making it slide easily was outright filthy to Yeosang's ears as he bit into the cloth of Yunho's shoulder. 

Yunho's grip became sloppier each passing second as his orgasm begins to build up inside him, the intensity of his movements making the both of them tremble as the air fogs up with the smell of sex and the omega's own flowery fragrance. 

"Fuck- Yeosang I'm gonna cum- Cumming because of your cock rubbing against mine." Yunho babbles mindlessly before he begins to spurt his seed, waves of semen ripped out of him, the smaller following suit as they paint their stomachs white before collapsing at the floor. 

"Ah-" Yeosang's moan sounded absolutely sinful before slick began to spatter out from his hole obscenely from the intensity of his orgasm, hitting the ground with a wet plop. 

Not even an alpha back home made him squirt like that before. He's convinced this man is the reaper coming to collect his soul. 

"What the hell..." Yunho gulps for air at what they've done. Cursing after sex was a new development he had picked up recently. 

"Don't speak." Yeosang exhaled before he reconnects their lips once again, making his knees tremble and hole clench around nothing. 

They stay like that for a while, sticking to each other due to many factors before the door to the gym opens. 

Jongho drops his tumbler as Wooyoung tries to cover the former's eyes. But his viscous transparency did little in censoring the powerhouse before he went back outside. 

"Hongjoooooong! Yunho and Yeosang destroyed the sanctity of the gym!" Came a loud voice from the hallway, followed up by a 'They did what now!?' from the captain and an 'I just scrubbed the entire facility clean!' from another voice. 

Wooyoung just gives them a thumbs up and an approving smile-wink combo before leaving the gym himself. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Hongjoong sighs as he brings a hand to hold his forehead as the two perpetrators got changed and were now kneeling in front of him in to get nagged on.

"You know, WooSan barely give me enough peace of mind when we aren't in a life or death situation. But now both of you had to add to it!" The captain nagged, "And not only did you stain Jongho's prized workout equipment, but you also triggered Yeosang's Heat again!"

Mingi grabs the thermometer out of Yeosang’s pout while Yunho looked down in shame, "Oh yeah, he's definitely back in Heat captain!"

"I'm not going to risk it anymore, next course is Terra Omega to get Yeosang treated by his planet. Until then, both of you are grounded to your rooms."

"You can't do that, I'm the co-captain!" Yunho tries to reason childishly before a glare from the his tiny hyung shuts him up.

"You're still sharing a room to ease Yeosang's condition. San and Mingi will provide anything you may need. Now you two are dismissed." Hongjoong sighs as he turns his chair to begin navigating to their desired destination, muttering to himself about how lucky they were that Seonghwa doesn't mind deep cleansing the equipment. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Yeosang sighs contentedly as he spoons Yunho in his bed, the first wave of his Heat was intense since it was abrupt.

"You still with me Sangie?" Yunho groans, throat dry from moaning nonstop.

"You know it," Yeosang moves his hand to smooth on his flank, thrusting up lightly as his cock was still inside the taller man, "Ready for round two?" 

"Not yet, I just want to talk about us."

Sensing the serious tone, Yeosang reluctantly pulls out, opting to remove the condom he still had before tossing it to the nearby wastebin. "Is something wrong?" 

Yunho turns to face him with a soft expression, "It's nothing. I was just wondering if you'd maybe want to be my boyfriend?"

Yeosang feels his cheeks flare at the request, suddenly shy as he grabs a pillow to cover his flushed prick. 

"I'd like that actually. If you would have me." Yeosang answers, the smile that Yunho responded could replace the countless suns they've encountered on their journey. "Anything else on your mind?" 

Yunho purses his lips, as if in thought as his face began to match Yeosang’s pink as well. "Maybe, let me return the favor from a while ago?" 

Before he could move, the co-captain managed to expose him as he removes the pillow on his crotch, and without a second to waste, takes the sensitive head of the smaller's cock into his mouth. 

Yeosang moans at the sensation, choosing to let his (finally) boyfriend have his way with him as he lays down on his sheets. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

The end of his second wave came much later in the night, which had been actually painful. Keeping him up as he let Yunho snore peacefully beside him. 

Hongjoong's voice filters through the sound system of their ship, "Hold on to your hats crew, next stop: Terra Omega!" 

He used to hate visiting back to his planet just to remedy his Heat, but that was going to change. And it was all because of the person beside him. 

Yeosang felt excited for the first time in a while, cuddling up to the taller's side as he feels his eyelids become heavy. 

"I've finally kept my promise to you, sister."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end! Would love to hear your thoughts on this... thing. Again. 
> 
> See you next time and take care!


End file.
